venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills
"I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" is the tenth episode in the second season of The Venture Bros. Plot The Monarch raids what he thinks is a secret Venture compound, only to find out that what he has nearly destroyed is his own accountant's office. Before leaving, however, he has his henchmen steal office supplies and the security tape (in order to post a QuickTime video of his "minty fresh" entrance on his homepage by the next morning). At the real Venture compound, as Dr. Orpheus pets his cat Simba, he is interrupted by an angry Dr. Venture, who complains of an Oni hanging above his head after a recent trip to Japan. He is relieved to know that Dr. Orpheus can also see the Oni, since Brock was convinced it was merely a side effect of Dr. Venture's "diet pills". Orpheus's initial attempts to exorcise the demon fail, and the Oni angrily pulls Venture about Orpheus's den. After a quick visit to the underworld to check with his master for advice (who is now a horse and readying himself to re-enact the supposed bestiality incident of Catherine the Great with the help of his multi-faced assistant, Ms. Manyface in an attempt to teach Orpheus a lesson about "biting off more than you can chew"). Dr. Orpheus tells Venture that the two are bonded and that perhaps he has a certain unfinished business to make up for. Meanwhile, Hank and Dean are practicing driving near the compound's hangar when they come across a broken-down car and a mysterious, apparently unconscious, woman nearby. When the boys get close to her, she suddenly sprays them with something, knocking them both out. #21 and #24 have, in the meantime, convened a meeting of The Monarch and henchmen to figure out why their last outing failed. While they have decided it was a failure in weaponry and are attempting to unveil their new great weapon (ped-blades, blades attached to their feet) The Monarch yells that it was bad planning. Suddenly a mysterious stranger begins to speak from the back of the meeting, agreeing with The Monarch, who immediately makes him his new "number two". The new number two, Dr. Henry Killinger, begins to implement a number of new reforms to the Cocoon to turn around their spectacular failures, making sure to take his "magic murder bag" with him everywhere he goes. #21 and #24 feel left out by the changes, and distrust Killinger, especially when the "black guard" come in and get new uniforms, weapons, and (seemingly) better training. #24 eventually speaks out against Dr. Killinger during a meeting, saying he doesn't respect the "rules of supervillianry", and Monarch orders him taken away to a torture room. Instead Dr. Killinger requests a moment alone with him to talk, during which he somehow turns him a complete 180º. Back at the Venture Compound, Doctors Orpheus and Venture find the Oni leading them to a Venture Industries car. Brock, still unable to see the Oni, mockingly shrugs them both off and goes off to find the boys who are missing from their driving lesson. Dr. Venture tricks the Oni into the trunk of the car, but it takes control and drives it around, pulling Venture along, After a short time it stops and the doors open, inviting the doctors in. Brock and H.E.L.P.eR., searching for the boys and debating the merits of Led Zeppelin (who H.E.L.P.eR. dismisses as "jock rock"), come across the wristband communicators in a dumpster. Tossing away the debris, he finds the two watches flashing the message THE BOYS...ARE MINE...''in the next moment,he finds they are attached to three bricks of C-4 explosive and begins to realize who took them. Just before the dumpster explodes, Brock notes, "Oh crap, Myra's back." Although not shown, Brock is apparently assisted in escape by H.E.L.P.eR. in the nick of time,because as the two are flying off, Brock says,"Ya ain't much at fighting, but you're sure good at rescue and recovery." The boys wake up in a run down room in an unknown location, bound with rope on a dirty mattress. A sinister muttering in the next room turns out to be a crazed-looking, leather-clad, buxom woman, her lined and aged face in contrast to her physically fit form. She reveals that she is their mother: after becoming an agent for the Office of Secret Intelligence, she was assigned to protect Dr. Venture and began to fall for him, aggressively flirting with him. After saving his life during the showing of a new invention, she has sex with him in a car. Eventually, however, she grew too clingy and addled for his liking and was sent away. Enraged by being abandoned by him, she is also angry that he erased all memories of her from the boys and that they don't even remember their proper age (apparently confirming an earlier problem in the boys' ages noticed by Hank). She plots to take them both away from Venture Industries and be a happy family together. The Oni has meanwhile taken Doctors Orpheus and Venture to a motel to stay the night. After an accusation that Orpheus is gay and wishes to bed Dr. Venture the two make up and decide to rent a "skin flick" to pass the time. Meanwhile, Myra introduces her numerous cats to Hank and Dean as their "brothers and sisters", and tells the boys that the cats are hungry. Worried that the boys might also be hungry, Myra pushes her breasts to their (traumatized) faces in an apparent attempt to breast-feed them. #21 manages to convince the Black Guards to let him through to see #24 in his prison cell, who is happily reading porno and tells #21 that Dr. Killinger is actually a great guy. #21 swears he'll not fall for the tricks and tries to use silly string mock-ups of Spider-Man's web-shooters to take the magic murder bag, only to be taken away by #24 in his new Black Guard outfit, while screaming "Semper Fidelis Tyrannosaurus!" He manages to escape, eventually recruiting Dr. Girlfriend to help him infiltrate the Cocoon. She deftly gets through the laser alarm systems (which she installed) with able gymnastics, but #21's girth and lack of flexibility trips the first beam, alerting the Black Guards. Dr. Girlfriend easily takes them out and, leaving the hapless #21 behind, enters the lair. Inside, an exasperated Monarch reacts incredulously to Dr. Killinger's plans for a summit meeting with Dr. Venture in the spirit of ''détente and realpolitik. After a moment of alarm at Dr. Girlfriend's dropping from the ceiling, Dr. Killinger quickly calms the two down, opens his magic murder bag and produces a bouquet of flowers, which he hands to the Monarch so he can give them to Dr. Girlfriend. Dr. Killinger also produces the Monarch's journal for Dr. Girlfriend, which he states "has his love for you written on every page." He tells the two that he has locked them in, presumably to talk things over. Taking his bag and umbrella, he flies out a la Mary Poppins, and tells the duo to have hope for the future...only to get caught in the Cocoon's ceiling. Dr. Venture and Dr. Orpheus are woken up by the Oni (still in the car trunk) ramming the car against the wall of their room. When Dr. Orpheus goes to check out, the motel attendant turns out to be Myra. When Myra notices Dr. Venture in the car outside she proceeds to beat Dr. Orpheus senseless while Dr. Venture sits in the car listening to the radio oblivious. She quickly grabs the boys and gets into the car with a tied-up Dr. Venture, ready to drive off with them all. At that point Brock and H.E.L.P.eR. arrive on the scene, and she angrily runs Brock over. Brock quickly gets up and walks into the road so that Myra can see him in the rear view mirror. As Myra turns the car around to run him down again, Brock calmly positions himself so that with a quick leap back he smashes through the windshield and into the driver's seat, squashing Myra and assuming control of the car. Brock and Venture tell the kids that the woman is Myra Brandish, formerly Powerkat on American Gladiators, who was put into an insane asylum once the show ended and she became obsessed with Dr. Venture. When Dean questions why they don't remember her Brock nearly mumbles they wouldn't due to their being clones (quickly trailing off with Dr. Venture before the word is fully said). When the boys keep asking questions, Dr. Venture finally admits that the two had sex ("All right...So I fucked her! What of it!?"). The Oni, meanwhile, escapes from the trunk to join Dr. Killinger, who is flying overhead. As the Oni slips into the magic murder bag, Killinger says that while it failed to re-unite them, it managed to save the boys. "Compromise", he says, "is the essence of diplomacy, and diplomacy is the cornerstone of love." Killinger then flies off, singing "sweet love". Production notes *The Wilhelm scream can be heard during the raid at the beginning. *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the episode. For this episode the credit reads Kimson "Magic Murder Bag" Albert. References Category:The Venture Bros. episodes